


I don't Give a Fuck

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleIdol!Kanda AUPrompt: “I don't have a license to kill. I have a learner's permit.”





	

* * *

##  **I don't Give a Fuck**

* * *

 

Era proprio lui, Kanda Yuu in carne e ossa! La famosa rock star giapponese era lì e gli avrebbe parlato!

Credeva che per farsi assegnare il caso avrebbe dovuto letteralmente vendersi l'anima, invece gli altri detective s'erano defilati... dovendo essere onesto, era un tantino innamorato di Yuu.

"Questo è l'idiota che dovrebbe indagare sulle minacce che ho ricevuto?" Chiese Kanda, appena li presentarono. "Ne ricevo in continuazione, non vedo perché stavolta vi date tanta pena."

"Yuu, _stavolta_ hanno ucciso uno del tuo staff, scambiandolo per te," spiegò Lavi.

Kanda l'afferrò per la collottola con aria minacciosa.

"Chiamami ancora per nome e finisci come lui," promise, "e l'errore dimostra quanto siano idioti."

"Era un avvertimento, l'hanno fatto di proposito."

A quelle parole Kanda restò in silenzio, ma l'espressione insofferente non mutò. Lavi sospirò. Sarebbe stata dura convincerlo a collaborare.

"Ripercorriamo la tua routine quotidiana, devo sapere i momenti in cui sei vulnerabile," disse.

Kanda annuì, controvoglia. La sua faccia diceva chiaramente: 'non mi frega un cazzo'.

Stavano uscendo dagli studi discografici, quando udirono un rumore; subito dopo, uno sparo. Lavi afferrò Kanda e lo fece accucciare dietro un'auto in sosta.

"Fai qualcosa, signor detective, spara a quel pazzo!" Ordinò Kanda, profondamente irritato.

"Non ho licenza d'uccidere," protestò Lavi, guardandosi freneticamente attorno, "è più un foglio rosa!"

Kanda imprecò coloritamente.

"La mia solita fortuna," sbottò, caustico, "m'hanno rifilato il novellino!"

Ci fu un movimento dietro di loro, Lavi lo vide con la coda dell'occhio. Scattò, proteggendo Kanda col suo corpo dal colpo appena sparato, poi fece fuoco a sua volta. Un uomo precipitò sull'asfalto.

"Lavi!"

L'aveva chiamato per nome! Kanda lo stava scuotendo, l'aria preoccupata.

"Ho il giubbetto, Yuu, sto bene" mormorò, sorridendogli. "Sei in debito con me, ora."

Kanda lo baciò con trasporto.

"Pago sempre i miei debiti," promise, "interessi inclusi."

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
